robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
LucifersCrossover
This happened on the 16th, I was playing a game called Anime Highschool for trolling purposes. At the time I had some bypassed shirts I wanted to troll with and show my friends. Later that evening an account named LucifersCrossover joined my game. He said he was "Expecting me to come to him." I asked him why he would expect me if I do not know him. So he continued to friend me and tried to make a deal for me. In the game it had currency named Yen. He said he would give 500,000 yen to me. Which is worth about 500 robux in the game purchases. As I said yes he sent it through the donation option. I then joined his game about 10 minutes later. When I joined his game he had a statue of me. My account username is MlgTekNt360, yes do not mind the username this is when I was 11 years old and it is quite toxic. The statue was me positioned hanging off of a tree. Later on he removed it with a sign saying "An empty rope... means the body rotted." and it is still there, lying there in his game. I since then seen others having their users in the game and statues. He always asked this one thing even to me and everyone else he tried contacting. Asking if they "Praised" Lucifer, if you do not know who Lucifer is, it is a name for Satan. As I joined his game, I saw my body in the game. He then asked me to praise Lucifer or it will be a bad omen. I refused saying I do not believe in the devil. As he teleported me to a black room, saying there was "14" floating islands in his game. Yes, he uses islands as his structures. I tried asking him why they we're all different colors. He responded with each color has an emotion everyone feels when they praise Lucifer. Then he sent me through this door saying he is always watching and I saw a weird picture of a smile, and the words "Don't look at me." As I continued to wonder what was wrong with the game. He said very weird things such as "I see you.", "He wonders about you and the others.", "Praise him or else.", and "Lucifer despises you he wants you on his ropes." then something unpleasant happened. Strange music came up. It had noises like someone gasping for their last breath of life. And distorted screaming, he even cookie logged a friend of mine shortly after. They lost a Green Bubble Trouble which is a face in Roblox. Now I am afraid he has not stopped doing this. Today I seen him online. With some new friends on his account. I strongly recommend for you not to contact him. And to not screen share with him on Discord. As he cookie logged my friend through discord. I since then blocked and unfriended him. Here is his account link - https://www.roblox.com/users/768580414/profile And his game link - https://www.roblox.com/games/2357844842/This-is-your-end